Necesito tu amor
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: Sasuke es el unico heredero de las Corporaciones Uchiha, criado por Madara para convertirse en un gran empresario. Un hombre sin corazón, egoísta y frio. Sakura es una estudiante de medicina, voluntaria en un orfanato, conocidas por su buen corazón y por querer a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. Una chica amables que siempre se guarda sus malos pensamientos.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Escenas de sexo explícitas**

 **Capítulo 1**

Crecer siendo el único heredero de una gran corporación, no fue tan fácil ni tan bueno como todo el mundo creería, o al menos, para él nunca lo fue. No conoció una verdadera amistad, tampoco el amor de una familia, sus padres y hermano mayor murieron en un accidente de tránsito, de camino al aeropuerto. Él tan solo tenía dos años cuando sucedió, su tío Madara fue quien se encargó de su educación pero, Madara estaba muy lejos de ser alguien cariñoso y comprensivo.

Por dentro Sasuke estaba roto, en él no había sentimientos más allá del odio y el rencor dirigidos al mundo entero. Era como una máquina, solo existía para cumplir un propósito, nadie conocía su sonrisa real, solo las sarcásticas o las seductoras que utilizaba normalmente. Tan frio como un tempano de hielo vivía sus días con monotonía, carecía de una razón real para vivir.

Conocido por ser mujeriego. Tiene su propio harem con mujeres hermosas dispuestas a satisfacerlo de cualquier manera que desee, todas las que están a su alrededor saben que de él no pueden esperar amor de ningún tipo, solo aceptan de buena gana ser solo objetos sin importancia, al fin y al cabo, Sasuke les entrega todo aquello que le pidan, mientras sigan sus órdenes sin chistar.

—Te dije que te consiguieras una secretaria fea. — le reprendió Madara. —pero nunca me escuchas. Si tu secretaria fuera fea no querrías acostarte con ella.

—Desde el principio le dije que de mí no obtendría nada más que algunos revolcones, nunca prometí nada más. —dijo mirando la ventana de su oficina, distraído con el paisaje.

—Sasuke, Sasuke las cosas no funcionan así, las mujeres son demasiados ilusas, tienen esa tonta idea que pueden ser capaces de hacer que te enamores de ellas.

—¡No me importa, no la quiero aquí! —no parecía estar realmente interesado en el tema de conversación. —¡Está decidido! Hoy mismo dejara de laborar en la empresa.

Madara sonrió. Su trabajo con su sobrino fue un completo éxito, había creado al hombre frio e insensible que sacaría adelante a las Corporaciones Uchiha. A diferencia de su padre que, gracias a Mikoto, se había convertido en un hombre demasiado blando, un estúpido total, no era capaz de despedir a un solo empleado, en cambio Sasuke era capaz de dejar sin sustento a la familia de cinco mil empleados sin sentir remordimiento, si era necesario para la empresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Sakura! —gritaron los veinte niños del orfanato donde trabajaba como voluntaria.

Ella era conocida por ser una mujer tierna, generosa, dulce y cariñosa, incluso se podría definir su personalidad como maternal. Para sus amigos era demasiado buena, pensaban que debería ser un poco más egoísta pensar en su bienestar primero que en el de otros pero, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Creció en barrio marginal, rodeada de drogas y violencia, desde pequeña se propuso dejar todo eso atrás, ahora vivía en un barrio mejor, con una extraña compañera de cuarto y empezando su primer año en medicina.

—¿Estás segura de querer hablar con él? —preguntó Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules que también trabajaba como voluntario, amaba a los niños y solía traerles juguetes y dulces, premiaba a muchos de los chicos si se portaban bien y aconsejaba a los que no, prometiéndoles que si cambiaban su comportamiento, también les traería dulces. .

—Sí. —le dio una sonrisa tontorrona. —Vamos no puede ser tan malo, creo que exageran. Lo pintan como un monstruo.

—No es así, Saku. Lo conozco en persona, créeme. Él no da nada, no a menos de que obtenga algo.

—No seas tan pesimista. —dijo mientras se inclinaba para ver el dibujo de una niña. —¡Oh! ¡Está precioso! ¡Muchas gracias, linda! Lo colgaré en mi refrigerador. —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sakura a veces eres demasiado ingenua, por favor hazme caso y no te acercas a ese tipo.

-.-.-.-

Miro hacia arriba. Wow el edificio era enorme, sabía que era el más grande de toda Konoha pero por ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos pisos tenía? Esto era una exageración. Entró a la sede principal de la Corporaciones Uchiha y al instante se sintió fuera de lugar. Todos usaban trajes costosos y ella estaba ahí, usando un jean y converse negras y una camisa verde musgo que decía "Yo lucho por el medio ambiente"

—Disculpe, quiero hablar con el señor Uchiha. —le dijo a las recepcionista.

—¿Tienes cita? —dijo sin apartar la mirada del monitor de la computadora.

—No, pero…

—Lo siento, el Señor Uchiha no atiende a nadie si cita previa.

—Pero…

—Señorita, yo solo sigo órdenes. —por fin a parto la vista de la pantalla para mirarla, la evaluó y por la mueca en su cara, Sakura supo que pensaba que ella no era más que basura.

—Tayuya, ¿está Sasuke? —preguntó una rubia alta y muy hermosa, llevaba un traje ejecutivo y unos tacones de unos 15 cm si no fallaba el cálculo.

—No, Señorita Yamanaka. Salió con su tío, ¿quiere que le dé algún mensaje de su parte?

—No, muchas gracias.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué diablos con ella no había sido tan amable? Al parecer esa mujer era alguien importante o solo actuó de esa manera porque ella era ella y vestía como vestía.

—¿Importa si espero al señor Uchiha?

—No, creo que no. —se encogió de hombros. —Aunque dudo mucho que el señor le conceda una cita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue intersectado por una chica de ojos verdes apenas traspasó la puerta principal de la empresa. La chica era hermosa; giró levemente la cabeza al verla, por su forma de vestir, supuso que debía ser otra más de esas que solían aparecerse.

—Señor Uchiha. —dijo Sakura, sorprendida por lo increíblemente joven que era, cuando hablaban de él, se imaginaba un cincuentón amargado e impotente, pero se equivocaba. —Por favor, concédame solo cinco minutos de su tiempo, sé que usted es un hombre muy ocupado pero esto no tardará mucho.

Por supuesto, ven conmigo.

No debía ser tan malo, pensó Sakura, había aceptado sin rechistar. Se sintió incomoda al recibir mucha atención al caminar al lado del señor Uchiha. Subieron al ascensor y durante todo el trayecto hacia la oficina, sintió que le faltaba el aire, este hombre tenía una presencia que la hacía… Mejor no pensaba en esas cosas, había venido por los niños y no tenía tiempo para que sus hormonas revolotearan y la hicieran pensar tonterías.

Nunca se acostumbraría a que, tantas mujeres hermosas se presentaran ante él para convertirse en sus esclavas sexuales, muchas de ellas deseando dejar atrás la pobreza, otras solo por querer lujos y dinero, sin importar la razón, todas se acercaban a él para vender su cuerpo y a él, realmente no le importaba mientras pudiera estar enterrado hasta en fondo en un lindo par de piernas.

Sakura admiró los músculos de la espalda de Sasuke. Wow ese hombre era hermoso y sorprendentemente sexy, todo musculo… Desearía… ¡Hormonas, no!

—Tome asiento, por favor. —dijo mientras se acomodaba detrás de un gran escritorio de madera.

¡Un momento! ¿Cuando entraron en la oficina? Sakura concéntrate, si el hombre tiene un gran trasero, tienen hombros anchos y una cadera estrecha, si es totalmente sexy, pero tú estás aquí por los niños no para tener fantasías con el hombre, se recordó a sí misma.

—¡Gracias!

—¿Qué necesita?

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y vengo aquí en representación del Orfanato Sueños y Esperanzas, queremos pedirle que nos de financiamiento para…

—¿Perdón? —arqueó una ceja.

—Por favor, escúcheme. El orfanato necesita algunas remodelaciones, en este momento, podemos darle hogar a tan solo veinte niños pero con su ayuda podremos ofrecerle un hogar y comida a más niños…

—¿Qué gano yo con eso?

Bastardo egoísta, si estas pudriéndote en dinero, falta no te hará donarnos algo, pensó enojada.

—La satisfacción de ayudar a quien lo necesita

—¿Sería usted capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esos niños?

—¡Sí!

—Bien, le tengo un trato que nos beneficiara a los dos. —sonrió maliciosamente, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. —Yo le doy financiamiento a su orfanato, si usted acepta convertirse en mi esclava sexual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está loco?! —se puso de pie violentamente. —Yo no dejo que usted me toque ni con un puntero laser. —gritó histérica.

¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no lo permitiría. ¿Qué se creía? Sí estaba buenísimo, pero eso no significaba que aceptaría algo así.

Sasuke sonrió. Una mujer difícil ¡eh! Al verla salir azotando la puerta deseo tenerla, poseerla, enseñarla a obedecerle, se le puso la polla dura. Iba a ser suya sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Hacía mucho tiempo ya desde que no se le presentaba un reto y por eso mismo estaba tan excitado y emocionado.

—Temari, llama a Shikamaru. Dile que le tengo un trabajo urgente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió con paso fuerte y decidido. ¡Maldito bastardo egoísta! ¿Su esclava? ¿Ella? Primero muerta. El Uchiha podía meterse toda su plata en el culo. Ella no iba a dejar que la utilizaran, no otra vez.

Sollozó al recordar a aquella niña sola y asustada. Tragó fuerte, podía sentir aquellas asquerosas manos en su cuerpo, su lengua invadiendo su boca. Limpio las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, pero no se detenían, salió llorando sin prestar mucha atención a todos aquellos que la miraban.

Llegó a casa. Aki, su compañera y amiga, una linda pelinegra de ojos azules, corrió y la abrazó apenas la vio llorar en la puerta. Al sentir los abrazos de sus amiga a su alrededor se permitió desmoronarse.

—¿Pulguita, qué pasa?- dijo apretándola más.

—Aki, me asfixias. —dijo sollozando

—Lo siento, pulga.

Se sentó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado ese día, omitiendo lo proposición de Sasuke, le dijo que había recordado su oscuro pasado, en cual había intentado borrar pero seguía ahí.

Aki odiaba ver a la pulga así. Sakura siempre intentaba sonreír, no dejaba que nada la lastimara. Nunca. Algo lo había hecho. Cuando se sentaba en el sillón envuelta con su vieja mantita rosa era señal de algo malo. Tenía alguna preocupación, debía ser por el orfanato. Le paso una taza de chocolate.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Necesitamos la plata para la remodelación, sino nos van a cerrar el orfanato.

—Sí, pero hay manera de conseguirlo. El Uchiha no es el único millonario de Konoha, además gente rica que está dispuesta a donar plata para poder presumir lo caritativos que son, sobran. Vas a ver como si conseguirás el dinero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, luego de clases se dirigió al orfanato, quería ver a sus niños. Cuando llegó, observó a Mineko llorar. Mineko, una señora mayor que rondaba casi los 60 años, se encargaba de todos los niños, ella era como la mamá de la casa.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó al ver un hombre colocar un cartel de cerrado. Naruto se unió a ella.

—¿Por qué nos clausuran? ¿Qué va a pasar con los niños? — preguntó Naruto. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Este lugar es un riesgo para sus habitantes y cualquier persona que se acerque a él.

—Entiende que están dejando a 20 niños sin hogar. —dijo enojada.

—Señorita, no me alce la voz. Yo solo culpo con mi trabajo. Este lugar debía ser reparado en un plazo de 2 años y aún está cayéndose en pedazos.

—¿Qué va a pasar con los niños? —lloró Mineko

—Tráelos aquí. —dijo Naruto. —Le pediré a mis padres ayuda. Tenemos una casa de campo que podemos tener como albergue provisional.

Sakura comenzó a llorar. El alcalde no respondía a sus llamadas y todos aquellos que le daban financiamiento le habían dejado de ayudarles. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? La familia de Naruto no podría con todo.

—No, llores Saku. —dijo una niña de cuatro años que abrazaba sus piernas. —Naruto no va a ayudar, todo está bien.

La pequeña no entendía que, por más dinero que tuviera la familia Namikaze no podrían encargarse ellos solos de todo. La comida, la ropa, los útiles escolares, el pago de las mujeres que cuidaban los niños… No podrían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Madara.

—Nada —le dijo mientras volvía su mirada a la ventana.

—Conociéndote como te conozco, sé que tiene que ver con un buen par de tetas ¿no?

—Sí, se puede decir que sí.

—No puedes dejar de acostarte con cualquier tipa buena que se te ponga en frente, al menos usas protección, no queremos bastardos regados por todo el país.

—Tío, no pienso hablar de mi vida sexual contigo.

-.-.-.-.-

Naruto fue a abrazarla.

—No llores, Sakura, todo va a estar bien. Conseguiremos donadores, arreglaremos todo… Lo prometo

—Necesito ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Estás loca? A él esto no puede importarle menos, es un egoísta que solo piensa en él mismo.

—Nos ayudara lo sé.

Llegó al edificio más grande y conocido de Konoha. La sede principal de las Corporaciones Uchiha. Su corazón latiendo desenfrenado, su respiración entre cortada y sus manos sudorosas, no eran más que señales de los asustada que estaba.

No la hagas, dijo su mente, no otra vez Sakura, no sobreviviremos otra vez a ese infierno. Los niños pueden irse a la mierda. No lo hagas, le gritaba su consciencia.

Entró, esta vez no se detuvo en recepción sino que siguió directo a los elevadores y se dirigió a la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha. Abrió la puerta, miraba el paisaje de su ventana con melancolía, tenía un rostro angelical, era hermoso como un ángel, pero esa fachada no la engañaba, él era un demonio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

No supo que decir, se acobardo. No podía, quiso retroceder pero estaba paralizada. No, no lo haría, no soportaría ser un objeto de placer otra vez… Los niños, piensa en los niños, te necesitan. Le susurraba su corazón.

—¿El trato sigue en pie?

—Sí

—Acepto.

Él se puso de pie.

—Ven. —ella no se movió ni un centímetro. Sasuke se acercó mucho, cerró la puerta provocando que ella se sobresaltara por el sonido. —Quiero tenerte ahora.

Atrapó sus labios con fiereza de una forma que le borró todas las preocupaciones que tenía. Sakura gimió al sentir su sabor, este beso fue diferente a los otros, no era asqueroso sino placentero. Sasuke presionó su polla contra su abdomen. Estaba realmente duro y era grande, quiso llorar; esto iba a dolerle mucho.

—Los niños…

—Shh, ya me encargare de eso, ahora solo disfruta.

Él se desabrochó el cinturón para luego quitarle la blusa y el sostén. Tomó su pezón en los labios y succionó con fuerza, gimió. El dolor se mezclaba con el placer, esto la volvía loca, Sasuke lamió el pezón y continúo con el otro. Se arrodilló para quitarle las tenis, los calcetines y el pantalón, verlo así hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo entre sus piernas. Era tan erótico.

Él le abrió las piernas para acariciar su intimidad. Gritó al sentir sus dedos dentro de ella. Sasuke sonrió al sentirla tan húmeda, movió su mano dentro y fuera del sexo de Sakura. Ella movía su cadera al ritmo de las penetraciones de su mano. Se puso de pie y tomó su boca nuevamente.

Gritó al sentir como invadía su cuerpo, el placer recorrió cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, colocó una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Jadeó mientras él la penetraba con fuerza, continuo besándola, mordió su labio inferior para luego deslizar su lengua. Sasuke gruñó masculinamente a causa del placer. Ella llegó al orgasmo.

Sasuke siguió moviéndose dentro de ella buscando su propia liberación, el sexo de Sakura se contraía alrededor del suyo, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus hombros, hizo que rodeara su cadera con las piernas y la penetro aún más duro. Llego a la cumbre del placer minutos después, gruñendo, la besó otra vez disfrutando el sabor de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sentía la respiración dificultosa de Sasuke en su cuello, él mordisqueó el hombro de Sakura mientras salía de ella. Por primera vez en su vida Sakura se sintió mujer, se sintió deseable y por extraño que pareciese no sintió que había sido utilizada. Acarició el cabello de Sasuke con ternura.

Cerró los ojos cuando ella comenzó a acariciar su pelo. Percibió una extraña conexión que le asusto. Se separó de ella sin tan siquiera mirar a esos hermosos y enormes ojos color jade.

—Como mi esclava tu único propósito es complacerme. —dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa. —Vístete. Si sigues desnuda no podremos hablar. —como hablar con ella si ver su cuerpo no hacía más que provocar que su erección aumentara.

—Sí, claro. —Sakura se mordió el labio. ¡Dios Santo! Buscó con la mirada su ropa, aparecía todo menos sus bragas, ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

—¿Buscas esto? —dijo Sasuke sosteniendo sus horribles bragas. —Desde hoy en adelante solo usaras lencería, estas… —miró las bragas con asco, un trozo de tela como esa no debería ser utilizada por nadie. —Solo no las uses, luego te comprare algo de ropa

—No tienes que comprarme nada… Yo lo haré. —dijo con vergüenza no podía permitir que el Uchiha le diera más de lo que ya le estaba dando.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada furiosa. —Si digo que te comprare ropa debes aceptarlo en silencio y agradecer mi generosidad, ES-CLA-VA. —puntualizó cada sílaba de la palabra. —Ahora, cada vez que me desobedezcas recibirás un castigo en ese hermoso culo tuyo.

Sakura tragó grueso, ¿Hablaba en serio? No podía ser que la estuviera amenazando con darle nalgadas. Sasuke tomó asiento detrás del gran escritorio de madera, su mirada penetrante la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aki se encontraba, como siempre, tirada en el sofá de la sala, esta vez no estaba sola, se encontraba con Natsuki. Su compañera de cuarto era bisexual y aunque muchas mujeres se sentirían incomodas, ella simplemente no, Aki la respetaba y nunca se le había insinuado de ninguna manera, esos eran jodidos mitos estúpidos, además ella le era totalmente fiel a su novia.

—Hola, chicas. —las saludo antes de ir a su habitación. La conversación con Sasuke la tenía un poco alterada. Suspiró y se dijo que esto lo hacía por los niños.

Como esclava de Sasuke debía complacerlo en todo, principalmente en el ámbito sexual, él le pidió su dirección y número telefónico, ella recibiría una llamada cada vez que él necesitara su presencia y le daría indicaciones. Ella debía pasar con él todos los fines de semana.

Naruto la llamo emocionado. Les habían entregado un prórroga de tres años para culminar la reconstrucción del orfanato, incluso el mismo alcalde se disculpó por los problemas causados. Un donador anónimo, que no era nadie más que Sasuke cumpliendo su parte del trato, se encargaría de los gastos de la remodelación del edificio y pagaría el alquiler de otro para que los niños vivieran mientras se terminaban las obras en el viejo orfanato.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 8 pm, Aki apareció en el marco de su habitación, ella se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro, llevaba más o menos una hora leyendo la misma página y aun no tenía idea de qué diablos decía, su mente seguía en las Corporaciones Uchiha mucho más específico en un dios del sexo del cual era esclava.

—Vamos, cuéntame. —dijo Aki recostándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos dirigió una de esas miradas de "Oh pequeña ingenua, a mí no me engañaras puedo ver atravesó de ti, así que dime o dime"

—¿Qué debo contarte? —respondió arqueando una ceja. Maldita sea, su amiga la conocía mejor que nadie.

—Veamos. Llegas a casa con esa apariencia de "Acaba de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida"—-Sakura se ruborizó.

—No seas estúpida, no he tenido sexo con nadie. —fingió enojo.

—Sakura, no puedo creer que luego de vivir juntas tantos años aun no entiendas que te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo y sé que te cogiste a alguien que, obviamente te lo hizo riquísimo y lo digo por el brillo en tus ojos. ¿Quién fue? ¿Naruto?

—No, no fue Naruto. —respondió apresurada. Aki le sacaría la verdad tarde o temprano.

—Entonces, no niegas que te acostaste con alguien. —Sakura entrecerró los ojos, suspiró agotada. Sería mejor decirle la verdad temprano antes de que le hiciera la vida imposible. Le contó sobre la relación que tendría con el Uchiha, obviamente omitiendo lo del trato. No le gustaba mentir, pero si Aki supiera la realidad de su situación pegaría un grito al cielo y mataría a Sasuke por utilizarla de esa manera.

—Pero entiende, nuestra relación es secreta. Sabes cómo es la prensa y no queremos escándalos ni nada de esas estupideces. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.

—Pulga, palabra de mejor amiga en el mundo. No le diré a nadie. —la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió. —No puedo creer que tengas la suerte de comerte a ese hombre. —Sakura arqueó la ceja. —Hey, que tenga novia, no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar de un buen culo masculino y te digo esto, yo por un culo como el de Sasuke Uchiha sería capaz de hacer masacres… Cuídalo mucho, porque muchas desearan poner sus manos en tu chico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a casa, a las 9 pm. Lo único bueno que pudo rescatar de ese día fue haber estado con ella. Esperaba ansiosamente el fin de semana y poder disfrutar nuevamente de ella. Su cuerpo. Su boca. Su cabello. La chica era como una droga, desde que la probó hacía apenas unas horas no podía dejar de pensar en estar dentro de ella otra vez, de sentir el sabor de esa boca, el néctar propio de ella, el olor a cereza de su cabello…

—Ven, pequeño. —su mascota Thor llego a saludarlo. Un pequeño Schnauzer miniatura. Su único amigo en el mundo. —¿Quieres jugar? Te prometo que jugaremos luego, ahora papi está muy cansado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba muy nerviosa. Sasuke la había llamado hacia unas cuantas horas. Un auto vendría a recogerla en cualquier momento para llevarla a su casa. Debido a un pequeño problema llamado Aki, no podrían verse en casa de ella. No sabía que esperar de la mansión Uchiha y le rezaba a Dios no tener que toparse cara a cara con Madara Uchiha.

Su boca prácticamente se desencajó cuando frente a su casa se detuvo una gran limosina. Debía ser una broma. ¿Qué parte de discreto no entendió? El chofer le abrió la puerta sin decir palabras, y la cerró de igual manera cuando ella tomo su lugar. Dios se apiadara de ella. Quien sabe que le esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura llegó asustada al departamento de Sasuke, para ser un lugar donde solo pasaba los fines de semana y ser un simple lugar de descanso era realmente grande.

El chofer la llevo hasta la puerta del departamento y apenas entró, se fue sin decir una palabra, el tipo parecía una máquina, un tipo de ciborg diseñado para servir fielmente a Sasuke Uchiha, el susodicho estaba sentado en el sofá acariciando a una bola de pelo que empezó a ladrarle apenas lo vio. Se asustó un poco, por no decir mucho, esa pequeña cosita también podía arrancarle un pedazo de carne con los dientes.

—Thor detente. — dijo con su voz profunda y sensual.

Sakura se estremeció, se moría por oír nuevamente esa deliciosa voz en su oído. Vergonzosamente cierta parte de su cuerpo se contrajo. —¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Sakura frunció el ceño, puso las manos en su cadera para empezar a reprochar.—Te pedí que fueras discreto, solo eso. No te costaba nada serlo, ahora quien sabe que están pensando todos mis vecinos al ver que subí a una limosina enorme.

—¿De qué hablas fui discreto? —dijo confundido, su cara expresaba tal confusión que Sakura no pudo reprimir una risa, sin quererlo era tan tierno, él arqueó una ceja al verla reír, es que simplemente no entendía. —Envié la limosina más pequeña que tenía.

—¿La más pequeña, acaso tienes otras más grandes? —guardó silencio, era obvio que tenía muchas más, si este hombre se estaba haciendo cargo de la remodelación del orfanato, que de paso cuesta unos tanto millones, ya que es un edificio muy antiguo y quieren conservar lo más que se pueda su apariencia, el alquiler del nuevo edificio, la alimentación y el cuido de los niños, y todo el solo. —No, no respondas, pero diablos no tienes un simple Toyota.

—No lo sé, tendré que preguntar. —dijo pensativo haciendo que Sakura lo odiara por haber nacido privilegiado con tantos millones.

—¿Algo más que quieras pedir? ¿Tienes hambre? —se vio tan lindo, tan atento. Sasuke Uchiha era muy diferente cuando estaba en la intimidad de su hogar. Usando una camiseta blanca, un pantalón de pijama y yendo descalzo, no se veía tan lejano e inalcanzable como cuando llevaba puesto un traje.

—No, gracias no quiero nada.

—Bien, porque yo si tengo hambre y no precisamente de comida. —un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Sakura. —¡Espera aquí! —él desapareció.

Estaba todavía más asustada, ¿en qué diablos se había metido? El pequeño perrito de Sasuke la miró con recelo, si no fuera un simple animalito diría que la estaba mirando con celos e incluso odio. Se acercó para acariciarlo pero él no se dejó y comenzó a ladrarle hasta intento morderla.

—¡Que perro tan feo! —le dijo sacándole la lengua. Sasuke carraspeó tratando de contener la risa. Thor siempre se comportaba celoso cuando alguien que no fuera él pisaba su territorio.

—Cuando estés en mi casa, solo usaras esto. — le entrego una bolsa. Donde solo había una caja de zapatos de tacones peligrosamente altos.

—Solo hay un par de zapatos. —le dijo. ¿Acaso él quería que sufriera pulmonía?... Ah cierto, tiene aire acondicionado.

Él sonrió. —Lo sé, también quiero que lleves esto. —le entregó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

La abrió para admirar un pequeña cadena de oro, el dije era un candado en forma de corazón, lo observaba fascinada. —Lo usarás todo el tiempo como señal de que me perteneces. —Sasuke sonrió por sus adentros, cuando hacía este tipo de regalos, sonaba como algún tipo de Dominante, aunque le gustara llevar el control en la cama, no estaba al mismo nivel de aquellos que practicaban el BDSM, sabía que en ese tipo de relaciones entraba en juego mucho más de lo que se creía.

Sakura ni siquiera supo que responder, que se suponía que debía decir. Él la miraba con adoración como si ella fuera un tesoro preciado y no la simple estudiante de mierda que era. Sabía que todo esto no significaba nada para él, pero su corazón empezó a ilusionarse con cosas que jamás pasarían.

—Quítate la ropa. —dijo en tono autoritario, aunque se escuchaba un deje de diversión.

Se desnudó bajo el escrutinio de Sasuke. Él la devoraba con la mirada, ese fuego en sus ojos la excitaba, y es que, entre ellos existía esa química sexual que era tan difícil de ignorar.

Cuando tuvo los tacones, se acercó a ella, pasó sus dedos por su cadera ascendiendo hasta llegar a su pezón, lo apretó entre sus dedos, Sakura lo miró a la cara, él miraba su cuerpo distraídamente. Segundos después, estaba tras de ella, era tan alto que, a pesar de llevar tacones, ella aún no lo alcanzaba, él retiro su cabello para besar su cuello.

—Amo tu aroma. —le susurró al odio para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Él rodeo su cuerpo con las manos, acarició sus pechos y luego apretó los pezones provocando que estos se endurecieran aún más de lo que estaban, bajo una de sus manos hasta llegar a su sexo, separo su labios para tocar el punto mágico de su excitación, Sakura jadeó.

—Mmm. —ronroneó Sasuke en su oído. —Eres mía, solo mía Sakura, nadie más puede tocarte así, ¿entiendes?

—Sí. —gimió, no dejaba de acariciarla. Los dedos se detuvieron.

Él tomó la cadena para colocarla alrededor de su cuello, sintió la caricia del metal en su piel. Era de él, le pertenecía, y por extraño que fuera, le gustaba que así fuera.

—Vamos. —le dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla al sofá.

La acostó abriéndole las piernas, inclinó su cabeza para saborearla. Moría por probar otra vez el dulce sabor de su esclava, gimió al saborear el sexo de Sakura, succionó, lamió y mordisqueó hasta que ella llegó al orgasmo.

Sonrió con suficiencia, no había nada que lo hiciera sentir más orgulloso que hacer que su pareja disfrutara tanto e incluso más que él. Había tenido incontables esclavas, pero algo en Sakura era diferente, tal vez, ¿por fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscó? Quería algo más que un polvo, quería una compañera, amiga, alguien que lo abrazara, pero claro, jamás diría eso en voz alta.

Se acercó a besarla, Sakura se probó a sí misma en los labios de Sasuke, esto logró excitarla aún más, su sexo palpitaba, necesitaba tenerlo dentro. Él sacó su pene y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—Te deseo tanto. —le susurró. Entró en ella despacio, gimió al sentirlo centímetro a centímetro dentro de ella y él también lo hizo al verse rodeado por su cálida humedad.

¡Dios! Sentía que moriría de placer. Clavó su uñas en las espalda de Sasuke, él balanceaba su caderas aumentando el ritmo, embistiendo dentro de su interior y llevándola de nuevo a la cima.


End file.
